Fire and Blood will save the world
by Weltenfresser
Summary: A short story with Daenerys saving the world with Fire and Blood.


**Fire and Blood will save the world**

 **A Son of Ice and Fire belongs to George R. R. Martin, this is just a fan fiction. The prophecy of Azor Ahai is directly from the novel, "A Clash of Kings"-Chapter 10-Davos.**

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting upon the Iron Throne in deep despair. Life has no sense after all, she said to herself. She had conquered the Seven Kingdoms, happily married her beloved Jon Snow, only for loosing all of it to the Others. Half a year ago the Night King had brought the Wall down with the horn of Joramun. After years of kings fighting against each other with thousands of people falling, the land was an easy prey for the king of death.

When news arrived at King's Landing, she immediately flew to the Wall with her dragons. She easily burned the wights and even a few Others and it seemed like a happy day, victory was at hand, until it came. A white shadow, frozen fear, frozen fire, frozen death. The ice dragon. Three times as large as Drogon. She still remembered how it killed Viserion with Aegon upon him. A single bit in the throat. The ice dragons teeth had cut through Viserion's thick scales like a knife through butter. Drogon and Rhaegal were half mad after this. She was half mad herself. It felt like if a part of her soul was ripped apart from her. After this Drogon flew away in haste and fear and Rhaegal with Jon upon him followed.

The Others swept through Westeros like a frozen thunderstorm and they brought the Long Night with them. It was an easy game for the Night King. He only had to walk over an ancient battlefield or graveyard and his army would grow. The dead easily outnumbered the living, especially after this bloody War of the Five Kings and not to forget, her own War of Conquest. Now the Others were attacking King's Landing. Three weeks the defenders, reinforced by many refugees from all of Westeros, hold the walls. Then the Night King had frozen Blackwater Bay and the dead were able to simply walk into the city.

After this, she ordered the pyromancers to burn the last storage of wildfire, sacrificing many of her own people but it was not enough. Her remaining dragons flew away after seeing the ice dragon again. Now the dead were hunting down the living in the streets and everyone of the fallen was quickly raised as a wight to increase the forces of the Others. It was over. Only the Red Keep, partially burned by the mad queen Cersei Lannister a few years ago, was still standing, filled with few survivors of the massacre in the city.

Dany walked to a nearby window to look out. The sun was covered by thick white clouds and it was snowing. It had been snowing for months, Dany remembered. There was no sun. She couldn't even remember how the sun looked like. The city was a frozen wasteland with no life in it. Only the walking dead. She went back to the Iron Throne to sit down. Dany was extremely tired and she fell asleep.

She couldn't remember for how long she had been there , when Jon came in.

"Dany", he screamed, "We have to leave. The door won't hold much longer. Let us go to the upper parts of the Keep."

Dany immediately stand up and a sharp pain cleared her mind. Blood was running down her left arm. She had cut herself on the Iron Throne. She noticed how cold it was, she could see her own breath.

"Dany", Jon screamed again, "We must hurry."

She saw an ice blade cutting through the thick wood of the door. She took Jon's hand and together they started to run. Out of breath they reached the King's tower and barricaded the door.

"So this must be the end", she said to Jon. "We have no hope."

"There is always hope", Jon said. "As long as there are men fighting, there is hope."

She looked into his beautiful black eyes and he didn't look convinced himself. Dany was bursting into tears like a little girl.

"I always thought it is our destiny to bring peace to Westeros and to rule together, with funny, wise, little Tyrion as our Hand. Look at us now. We are lost. Tyrion can't help us. He is trapped at Casterly Rock, together with your siblings. Our dragons can't help us. No one can help us and we can't help anyone."

Tears were running down her cheeks and she collapsed against Jon's chest. He hold her and kissed her gently. Tasting is warm lips made her feel better, but there was still no hope.

"I don't want to spend our last hours in grieve and despair", she said. "Please, my love, tell me a story, a good story."

Jon kissed her again and said: "Do you want to hear the story of Azor Ahai and his beloved wife Nissa Nissa?" She nodded.

"I will tell you this story.", he said, "It is a sad story but a good one, with a happy ending."

And so, Jon started to speak: " _Darkness lay over the world and a hero, Azor Ahai, was chosen to fight against it. To fight the darkness, Azor Ahai needed to forge a hero's sword. He labored for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over._

 _The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered._

 _The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade, he worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her living heart, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes._ "

Dany smiled. "Yes, sad, but good.", she said and she kissed him. "Hold me".

He did and there they staid, her head resting against his chest. What irony, she thought, I never felt so peaceful, but the world is dying outside this room. Than a single thought appeared in her mind.

"Jon, draw Longclaw!", Dany yelled."

So did Jon. "Have you heard something, are the Others finally coming for us?", he asked.

Instead of answering, she went to his side and took his hand, which was holding Longclaw, while revealing her breast. As he realized what she intended to do, she saw the horror in his black eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?", he screamed in despair and fear, "This is just a fairy tell."

"Not so long ago, I thought the Others are fairy tells too. There is always hope, you said. Now I can see hope", she answered and before Jon could do anything, she put the blade on her bare breast, grabbed his shoulders and drew herself to him, kissing him one last time.

Daenerys felt a short, sharp pain and collapsed to the ground, while Jon was watching in horror. She saw red flames licking on Longclaw and the sun breaking through the clouds. Then she fell into a warm and peaceful darkness.


End file.
